Artistic Flames
by KittyArtful
Summary: Three new members have joined Fairy Tail! Two are female, one's a plush. But could it be a mistake? Warning: This fiction is rated M for contents and for later chapters. Not for OTP shippers, NatsuxLucy and GajeelxLevy don't exist in here. GajeelxOC, NatsuxOC.
1. The Arrival

**Warnings: ****M for later chapters, possible smut, cursing and blood.**

**Chapter 1 – The Arrival **

Two females and a living plush approached the large guild building in the town of Magnolia. They came to this place to complete what they always wanted to do; join the infamous guild of Fairy Tail. Said guild was a strong guild of many members, 4 of which were Dragon Slayers. However, the guild was infamous due to being reckless when it came to doing jobs. Many times the members would end up destroying part of towns the job was held in or causing issues.

The plush that accompanied the girls was named Raggy. Standing at only about half a foot to ¾ of a foot tall, his design was simple. The fabric that made him was orange-brown, dulled from the many years of experience he had with his owner. However, his eyes were still a bright orange that they always were. A white muzzle and rounded ears completes his look, and even though he is old physically for a plush, he had the mentality of a proper teenager. Unlike the Exceeds that were at Fairy Tail, he used Titan Magic.

The younger of the two females, who was the rightful owner of Raggy, was Emily Schultz. Standing at 5 foot 5, the 16-year-old wore today a black dress with 6 different colored stripes running horizontally. White leggings and arm warmers helped counter the dark and colorful combo. Her eyes were bright green, and her hair was a chocolate brown color was short in the back, with her bangs and front kept long. Carried with her always were magic pens, custom-fit for her combo magic of Solid Script and Pict Magic.

Finally, the oldest out of the three, was Samantha. Double-D's filled out the fancy lavender top she wore, the short pink vest doing no effort to keep her cleavage covered. Her hair, which was a combo of pink and fire-orange, was pulled into a high ponytail, straight and silky. She wore short dark shorts with black leggings and high heels. Like the famous Dragon Slayer of Natsu in Fairy Tail, she used the fire-y sort of magic.

All three approached the guild, unaware of the fight that was occurring inside. However, they were quickly made aware when they opened the double doors. Tables were broken, chairs, cups and silverware being flung, along with combos of magic flying about. The girls stood in slight horror, exchanging confused looks.

Thankfully, a sight of the famous Mirajane Strauss at the bar helped sooth their worries of the guild perhaps breaking apart. Quickly squeezing through the fighting crowd, they managed to get to the bar without a scratch. Immediately, Mirajane gave them her attention, perhaps glad herself that new faces were here even though her guild was having a war with itself.

"Hello! Haven't had a few new faces in a long time. How are you guys?" She asked politely. Mirajane was the model for the Sorcerer Magazine. The magazine was known for interviewing guilds and having models once in a while.

"We're doing good, just... We didn't expect the fighting going on." Sam replied, glancing around worriedly. Mira simply giggled at Sam's slight worry.

"Don't mind them, dear, they do this all the time." She replied. Emily looked at her curiously, hugging Raggy close. Her plush clung onto his owner in slight worry.

"Really? I knew Fairy Tail was infamous for making a mess during jobs, but… not for fighting their own members." Emily said and Mira shook her head, correcting the young mage.

"No no, we're not famous for this at all, but it's okay, it's not a serious fight." Mira smiled at the three. "Someone just starts bickering at someone else and before you know it this happens. But anyway, away from us! What about you guys, why're you here?"

Emily grinned excitedly, but Sam replied to her question first, "We'd like to join. I know you guys only accept the strongest guild members, but we've been training hard for a long time."

Mirajane hummed lightly, looking the three over. "Really, now? Well, we don't really let just _anyone_ who says they're strong in the guild… Maybe if you could break up this fight, I can get the master to consider it."

Emily and Sam both blinked and looked over at the crowd, still roaring with insults for their opponents and fists still flying, laced with magic. "..Well, if we can't stop this, we're definitely not qualified for Fairy Tail." Sam said, her hands lighting up with fire, before the fire was formed into a long whip. "Alright Em, I'll get their attention and distract them and that'll give you about a minute to grab them up so they don't move."

Emily nodded in understanding and began rushing through the guild to find the perfect spot to get everyone. Sam twirled her fire-y whip before lashing out at the air, making a loud crackling _**SNAP!**_ Almost the whole guild job, confused at the smoke where the fire whip had just been.

"Was that Laxus?" One person asked. The lightning user rejected that question. "Wasn't me, I'm way over here!"

Sam caught their attention, jumping on to a table and gripping her whip. "I was that crack, and if you don't quit it I'll whip your asses!" She said sternly. Before the guild could respond, the wooden floor came to life, planks breaking up from the nails and suddenly grabbing people. Some were forced against one another; others were wrapped up like a snake had caught them. Cries of protest and anger came about.

"What the fuck?!" "I can't move!" However, even more pleading protests were heard near a corner, from people unfortunate enough to get caught with the man-stripper of the guild, Gray. "NO LET ME GO, I CAN FEEL IT AGAINST MY ASS!" "Quit squirming, you'll make it worse!"

Sam saw her friend knelt to the ground, a glowing scribble on the floor just right in front of her with her pens in each hand touching the glow. She grinned up at the woman, who nodded happily. Mirajane watched the whole thing unfold and hummed lightly, clapping lightly.

"Well done! Even though it's literally broken up, the fight still ended." She said happily. Just then, a short elderly man hopped onto the bar, smoking a pipe.

"So, these two girls broke it up huh? Well that isn't enough to impress me, girlies!" He said and Sam huffed at the stubborn old goose.

"Oh come on, what else we have to do?!" Emily whined unhappily, pouting a bit. The old man, the master of Fairy Tail, scratched his mustache lightly.

"Ohhh, I don't know… maybe if you give me a look-see I'll consider it." He said and Emily shrieked an angry 'FUCK YOU' in response. She was certainly not happy about that offer.

Mira wasn't happy either. "Master, how crude! You know better than that!" She said, crossing her arms. Makarov, the name of said master, simply chuckled.

"Well, what else can you have them do to prove themselves, Mira? It's not like we can let them do a job." He replied and Mira thought a bit, looking at the tied up crowd. Seeing a tiny handful of the guild members gave her a sudden idea.

"Oh! Well, we have Dragon Slayers." She said with grinned lightly.

Makarov scoffed, "Mira please, they'll be destroyed before they get the chance to throw the first punch."

Mira shook her head and smiled. "They don't have to beat them, just put up a good fight!" She looked over at the two girls. "What do you say?"

Both girls looked around, noticing that 4 people had broken out of Emily's wooden prison. One was a young blue-haired girl with a white cat as her partner. Another was a blonde-haired man, wearing an interesting set of headphones. The other two were a pink-haired boy and a black-haired man with studs along his face. Both of them also had cat partners, one was blue and the other black.

"We have Natsu, the fire Dragon Slayer; Wendy, the air Dragon Slayer; Laxus, the lightning Dragon Slayer; and Gajeel the iron Dragon Slayer." Mira listed them off. Wendy however shook her head shyly.

"I don't want to fight just for the heck of it..." She said and Laxus scoffed a little at her nervousness.

"Well… fire-on-fire would be interesting." Emily said and gave her friend a smile, who looked down at her nervously.

"Are you insane? My fire is nothing like a Dragon Slayer's fire." Sam replied, and Emily shrugged. Emily's plush, Raggy, looked at all three.

"I'd suggest you'd go one-on-one with that iron Dragon Slayer." He told Emily and she looked at him in fear. "Are you kidding?!" She squeaked. "He looks like he can flatten me just by staring me down!"

Gajeel grinned at Emily's fear of fighting him. "Aw, what, I'll go easy on you if you want." He teased a little."Not that it'll help any."

Emily puffed up a little, glaring back at him. "Well if you're gonna make me sound weak, then I should try kicking your butt on my own and show you that I'm tough too!"

Makarov laughed at them, "Well! Take it outside, because I know Natsu and Gajeel get crazy with their magic."

As the four walked out, so did the crowd now that Emily's spell wore off, making a sort of ring for them to watch and give the fighters plenty of space. Emily prepared herself, gripping a magic pen in each hand, facing Gajeel. Sam conjured up her fire whip once more and Natsu grinned in response, his hands going up in flames.

"Ready…" Makarov had a whistle in his hand, and with a loud blow, the whistle sounded, starting the match.


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2 – The Fight**

As the match started, Gajeel suddenly lunged at Emily, his arms turning into metal pipes, swinging. In response, the girl squealed and dodged away.

"Kyaa! H-Hey, wait a minute!" Emily squealed, dodging another swing. Gajeel simply laughed at her fear, grinning down at her.

Sam was having an easier time, lashing out at Natsu. Both fire users were fighting hard, but Sam seemed to have the upper advantage due to her better skills of hand to hand combat. She lashed out her whip, getting him around the neck and yanking to pull him over. However, Natsu stood strong, stumbling a little off to the side before trying to bite at her whip.

"Hey, you can't that, dammit!" Sam grunted, then jumped at him; dispersing her fire whip and replacing it with her legs, she tightened her grip on him as she got him into a headlock. Natsu squirmed a little, gritting his teeth as he was caught in the headlock. He first heated his hands up to extreme temperatures and grabbing at her legs, but she winced and gritted her teeth, holding on still.

Emily used one of her pens to sketch in the air, turning it into a spiked frying pan, lunging back at Gajeel and swinging it hard. Instead of dodging, Gajeel bit down hard on it, his face turning to steel as he bit her weapon. He grinned at her, laughing a bit before chomping down on the metal.

"KYAAA DON'T EAT IT!" Emily squealed, wrenching it away just to see that he gotten a chunk out of it and was eating it. "Awh shit…" She whined nervously.

"GIHIHIHI!" Gajeel laughed and chased after her now that he felt himself get stronger from eating that metal. Emily squealed, running from him.

Raggy rolled his eyes, watching from the crowd. "Emily! Fight back!" He yelled at her.

"How?! Wood breaks and he eats the damn metal!" Emily yelled back in fear, squealing as she dodged another one of his hits.

"Think of something that is stronger than any metal!" Raggy yelled. Emily yelped as Gajeel actually swung and hit her hard in the side, knocking her over a bit. She winced, sitting up a little, before suddenly remembering something that was indeed stronger than metal.

"Ow, don't bite me!" Sam growled and punched at Natsu's head when the Dragon Slayer decided to bite her. He winced, gasping for breath. "Ggyyy..! I need air dammit!" The flames on his hands were starting to flutter and go out. However, both of their attentions were drawn to a loud _**CLANG**_.

Gajeel was on the ground, looking dazed and Emily wielded a sparkly, studded diamond frying pan. She looked spooked, and then grinned a little viciously at the man on the ground.

"Aw, shit!" Gajeel yelped, scrambling to dodge a hard swing straight down at him, the spikes stabbing into the ground where he had laid just moments ago.

"Get back here, I'm going to beat your iron ass!" Emily yelled, now the one chasing after Gajeel. The crowd laughed a bit, seeing Gajeel run from her.

Natsu was starting to turn blue. "Ghhh.. l-let go..!" He yelled angrily, squirming and thrashing more.

Suddenly, a large hand suddenly crashed down between Emily and Gajeel, ending the chase. Makarov huffed, "Alright alright! Match over!"

Natsu gasped for air when Sam released him, coughing a little. Gajeel growled, not happy that he was starting to lose to Emily before the fight was over.

"Natsu, you moron, you're not supposed to go easy on someone!" Makarov yelled at Natsu first, then turned to Gajeel. "And you! Don't be scared of diamonds! They're just glitzy gems people sell for money!"

"But they hurt, god dammit!" Gajeel yelled back and yelped, dodging a big hand.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, WENCH!" Makarov yelled. Emily went over to Sam, a little bruised. Sam looked at her friend worriedly.

"You alright?" Sam asked, and Emily nodded in response.

"Just a little sore." Emily said and smiled at Sam, before Raggy ran over and jumped into her arms to snuggle her, worried about her too.

"Alright, well, I guess you two did a good job." Makarov grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'll let you join!"

Emily squealed happily, glomping Sam. "YAAAYY~~! We're in! We're in the guild!"

Sam grinned, hugging her friend back, her boobs pressing up against the younger's one face happily. "Yay!"

Mirajane took them inside to give them their guild marks. Emily got hers on her right wrist, and Sam got hers on the back of her neck. Raggy didn't want a guild mark.

Still, it was a happy day for the both of them. Both girls had been accepted into one of the greatest guilds of all time, and with high hopes at that. It was what they always wanted. Now they just had to find a dorm to stay at and start doing jobs like the rest of them. What they didn't know, however, was that they would get closer to the guild then they thought they would.


	3. The First Job

**Chapter 3 – The First Job**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The loud alarm clock woke up both girls and the living plush, all three groaning in unison. It was the first day of them living at their new dorm that they shared, since it was cheaper. Sam reached over, smacking the off button to turn off the alarm. Raggy snuggled against her, not wanting to get up, and neither did she.

The same couldn't be said for Emily, however. The young woman bounced out of bed and stretched happily, yawning, before bouncing into the kitchen to start breakfast for all three of them. Sam groaned, knowing there was no way to escape the early bird.

"Emmm… c'mon, it's too early to get up right now." Sam said, glancing over at the clock that had been beeping loudly just a minute ago. "Brat, it's not even 9 in the morning!"

"So what?!" Emily said back, taking eggs and bacon out of their fridge, heating a frying pan on the stove. "I wanna go and meet everyone at the guild and find a good job for me to take on!"

Sam groaned, getting out of bed much to Raggy's dismay. She walked into the kitchen, her hair down and tousled. She looked at her friend before responding to her happy tone, "Emily, you do realize that I'm going with you?" She asked.

Emily giggled and nodded happily. "Well, DUH! But maybe one day we can do one by ourselves for the fun of it, or when we simply get too strong together!" She replied. She greased the pan a little before plopping the fat strips into the pan, already beginning to sizzle.

Sam rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic teenager, turning to go back to bed when she noticed an arm hanging off of their couch. She questioned her friend, "Emily, is that some sort of joke or is someone actually in here with us?"

"What?" Emily glanced over and froze as she saw the arm too. Now that they were quiet, they heard the faint snoring and small squeaks. They couldn't be from just one source. Emily handed Sam an unused frying pan, gripping one herself. The girls split up, approaching from either side, before suddenly pouncing onto the sleeping figure, screaming battle cries.

"OUCH! QUIT IT! AAHH!" A familiar voice said and both girls stopped, getting a good look at who was on their couch. It was Natsu, looking spooked from being abruptly awoken. Happy had been the source of the squeaks, fluttering above them and easily avoided their swinging pans.

"What the hell, Natty?" Sam asked, getting off of his chest. Emily left him alone too, but not before teasing her friend, "Looks like he likes you, Sammy!~"

Sam blushed and glared at her friend before glancing down at Natsu. "You do realize this is our home, right?" She asked. Natsu sat up, wincing a bit as he rubbed his head.

"Yea, but I do this to Lucy all the time and she never assaults me!" He said and pouted. Sam blushed lightly and innocently smiled at the man, shrugging.

"Sorry, we just thought you were a mean intruder or something." She said and gently petted him. "You can have some breakfast as an apology."

Emily poked her head around the corner, pouting. "But Saaaammm!" She whined, "I wanted a lot of bacon to myself!"

Sam frowned at her friend. "Emily," She sternly said, "We attacked him for Pete's sake! It's the least we can do!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Finneeee."

Natsu smiled happily and noticed Happy had gone into the other room, bothering Raggy.

"C'mon! Time to get up!" Happy said cheerfully.

Raggy groaned, swatting at the other cat, "No!"

"Aye!"

"No, dammit!"

Sam giggled at the two bickering felines, going in the bedroom to pick Raggy up. "C'mon sleepy head, might as well."

Raggy pouted and huffed, "Fine, fine I'll get up. I want coffee though." Happy made a face, showing he clearly didn't like coffee. Sam happily picked up Raggy, carrying him into the kitchen, ready to start the new day.

The girls walked into the guild, which was alive and well. Gajeel was crunching down on some metal cups and silverware, glancing over when he heard familiar voices.

"Hi, Gajeel!" Emily waved happily, skipping over to him and sitting down next to him happily. "Did you sleep good last night?"

The iron dragon slayer raised an eyebrow before shrugging, swallowing down the metal he chewed up. "I guess, why do you want to know?" He asked before turning away from her. The girl pouted unhappily at the anti-social man.

"Just being friendly, unlike you." She said and gently poked the lower part of his back, making him arch away, turning around and leaning from her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why not!?"

While the two bickered at each other, Natsu happily introduced Sam to his team, which consisted of Erza, Lucy and Gray. Erza nodded in greeting to Sam and Lucy waved happily. The blonde did a good job of forcing Gray to wear some pants at least.

Mira came over happily, serving breakfast to Lucy. "How are you enjoying the guild so far, Sam?" Mira asked and the two-toned redhead smiled happily.

"I'm enjoying it so far. I'll probably drag Emily along soon though; we're going on our first job today." Sam informed her. The four other mages looked over curiously.

"Really?" Natsu asked and Sam nodded. "Well, I should show you how to do it!" Natsu said and grinned.

"Oh please, you'll make a wreckage of the place." Gajeel said over to him, firing Natsu up.

"What did you say, metal head?!" Natsu growled, going over. Gajeel got up, glaring at Natsu.

"You heard me, fireball!" Gajeel growled, the two dragon slayers butting heads. Emily cringed a little in fear, watching nervously. Erza rolled her eyes.

"Dear Lord, if it isn't Natsu and Gray, its Natsu and Gajeel." She grumbled, eating her breakfast. Sam raised an eyebrow, before getting up and going over to stop the two before they started swinging fists. Emily got up too as well, grabbing Gajeel's arm gently, not wanting a fight to break out between the two.

"C-C'mon Gajeel, don't start a fight..." Emily whined, tugging lightly. He glanced back at her and snorted, tugging his arm away. Emily pouted lightly. Sam got Natsu cooled off too, then smiled.

"Well, if you don't trust Natsu coming along, maybe you should come to keep him in his place?" Sam asked and Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Natsu huffed angrily at the suggestion but didn't say anything.

"I suppose." Gajeel said and shrugged. "Besides, Pantherlily isn't back from his mission yet."

Emily looked at him curiously. "Pantherlily?" She asked him curiously and Gajeel nodded.

"He's my cat." He said, then stiffened as Emily gasped excitedly and bounced.

"Y-You have a kitty too?! Do all Dragon Slayers have cats?" Emily asked excitedly, bouncing in place. Natsu laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yea, except for Laxus. He wasn't raised by dragons like we were." Natsu said, and Emily stared in disbelief.

"R-RAISIED by dragons?" Sam asked, looking surprised too. Gajeel nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yea. There are different generations of Dragon Slayers. Ones raised by dragons themselves, others take the dragon's lacrima and put it into themselves, and then there are ones who are both." Gajeel said, then huffed, looking angry.

"I don't know why anyone would take their dragon's lacrima though, even after they were raised by them." Natsu grumbled, both of them not looking happy at that. Raggy, luckily, caught their attention though, over by the job board.

"Hey, I found a job that involves beating down a troll at a town's bridge!" The plush said. Emily walked over, picking him up and looking at the board curiously, reading the paper.

"Oh wow! Sam, the rewards 200,000 jewels! That can pay for 2 months of rent!" Emily said happily. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, walking over.

"Are you sure you can handle a troll? Those things are fierce and perverted." Gajeel warned and Emily shrugged, replying to him, "I beat down an iron dragon slayer using only a diamond frying pan." She smiled, Gajeel giving her another glare. Sam looked over the job too, then smiled, taking it off the board.

"Well, we got two dragon slayers coming with us, so if we're in a tight pinch they can help out." She said, looking at the two. Natsu grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "You bet!"

Emily squealed and glomped Sam excitedly. "We're gonna take a really cool job~! We're gonna take a really cool job~!" She cheered, Sam hugging her back, just as excited.

"You guys be careful, alright?" Erza called after them and they waved back. "Don't worry, we will! I'mma bring back that troll's ugly face!" Emily said and punched at the air, giggling happily. Gajeel rolled at her enthusiasm, knowing she was not going to have fun once she was face to face with the ugly monster.

The four, along with the plush, left the guild, Sam carrying the paper as they walked to the train station. Emily looked over the paper again, then suddenly took it out of her hands, looking at some fine print underneath the prize.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked to no one in particular, yet the other three looked over her shoulders at the paper. Down at the paper, they read the fine print. Along with the 200,000 jewels, there was to be an additional prize of...

"A free pass to the hot spring spa!" Sam and Emily squealed, hugging the other excitedly. Gajeel rolled his eyes and Natsu snickered at the two.

"Well, you can have the pass, we can have the money." Gajeel said and Emily pouted at him.

"Oh come on, you guys can soak in the hot spring while we hang out at the spa." Sam said, buying the train tickets for them. The two men looked at the train, looking suddenly uncomfortable. Sam and Emily looked at them curiously as they boarded.

"Are you two okay?" Emily asked and they both nodded.

"For now we are…" Natsu grumbled. Emily and Sam took the window seats, Gajeel sitting by Emily and Natsu sitting by Sam. The train began to move within a few minutes, and the men looked even more uncomfortable, looking like they were getting sick.

Within minutes of movement, both men were reduced to groaning, sick boys. Natsu had his mouth covered, weakly leaning against Sam while Gajeel was resting his head on the table, holding his stomach. Sam and Emily then knew it was that they were getting motion sick.

Emily quickly scribbled a bucket and a 2x next to it on the table. 2 buckets appeared, and Sam grabbed one, giving it to Natsu while Emily helped Gajeel sit up and handed him a bucket as well.

"Here, Natsu." Sam said, gently taking off the precious white scarf his dragon guardian had given him, folding it up nicely. "That way you don't throw up on it." She reasoned and Natsu nodded.

Gajeel's hair was falling into his face. Emily gently brushed back the thick, coarse black hair, rubbing his back gently. Gajeel nodded his thanks, not wanting to talk and risk throwing up, and Emily gently smiled at him.

It was a long ride, and the boys were doing their best not to throw up on the two females that were comforting them. Soon though, the train screeched to a halt at the small town their job was in. The girls helped the men off, supporting them gently.

After a few minutes of being still, Natsu sighed, getting up away from Sam. "Thanks, Sam." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back, giving him his scarf back which he happily put back on. Gajeel gently nudged away from Emily when he felt better, brushing his hair back a little before nodding his thanks at Emily, who smiled and nodded back happily.

"Alright, apparently there's an old lady we have to talk to. She lives near the bridge." Sam said, looking around. Emily looked around too, seeing the main street and a bridge as well.

"I think I found the bridge!" Emily said, pointing towards it. The other three looked over, and all of them also noticed a tall, fancy cottage near it too.

"Well, let's go." Gajeel said. They walked down to the house, and Gajeel approached before Sam gently tugged him back.

"Hey!" Gajeel growled and Sam smiled.

"Gajeel, she's an elderly woman. Seeing a guy with a bunch of studs is going to give her a heart attack." Sam said and Gajeel huffed angrily, but let Sam go first. The redhead knocked on the door gently and they waited a minute, before the door opened.

The lady was very short, leaning over lightly on a cane. She wore a nice buttoned up blouse and a long skirt, her white hair pulled into a bun under a pointed hat.

"Oh hello, dearies!" She said, voice woven with wisdom and kindness. "Are you the mages taking on the job?" She asked and they all nodded.

"Yes ma'am! We're from Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned happily, and the woman smiled more.

"Ohhh, that lively guild always wrecking things? I was actually hoping for someone from there to help, this town needs some heroic chaos once in a while! Come in, come in!" The woman welcomed into their home and Emily looked around curiously, seeing fragile china encased in glass cabinets.

"Wow, this place is like a place for a princess or something." Natsu said and the women laughed softly.

"Oh, it's been like that for many, many years. Place has been passed down in the family. Your friend certainly can't fit in." She said, nodding to Gajeel, who's hard, rough features stood out like a sore thumb against the soft colors and fancy decorations. He snorted, glaring at the woman alittle.

"I didn't come here to become one of your knick-knacks, lady." He said and Emily elbowed his ribs lightly. "Gajeel, be nice." She said sternly. The old woman smiled.

"No need, I've dealt with ruffians like him before. Go on and have a seat, I'll make a pot of tea while we talk about the job." She said, exiting the room. They sat down at the fancy wooden table with a white lacey cloth draped over it, talking for a few minutes before the lady came back with a tray, containing cups, a pot of hot tea and spoons and a bowl of sugar cubes with a small pitcher of cream.

She set it on the table, and served them. Gajeel didn't touch his, but Emily and Sam both added some sugar to their tea while Natsu immediately picked his cup up and sipped it, the hot liquid not bothering him.

"Now, onto business. We've got a troll under our bridge. He's been here for many, many years, but lately he's been a greedy selfish brat." The lady explained. "We have two halves of our town, this is the southern part. Anyone from the northern side can't get to us, and we can't get to them."

"Why not simply go around?" Natsu asked and the woman sighed.

"Unfortunately, there's a big river that splits this town in two, and the closest end of it is at least a day and a half of travel just to get to it." She said.

"Dang, that makes it 3 whole days just to get from one side to the other…" Emily mused, and the woman nodded again.

"Yes. He also placed a spell on the whole river, allowing no one to swim or fly across." The woman said. "We had a town meeting on each side, and it's been voted to either kick him out or destroy him. He's been a guardian to us for many years, but he's been so evil lately that we can't stand him anymore."

Emily and Sam looked at each other, Emily looking uncomfortable with having to kill or destroy something. Sam petted her gently before looking back at the woman.

"We'll certainly get rid of him for you, ma'am, whether it's kicking him out or killing him off." She said and Emily whined lightly.

The woman nodded. "Thank you, dearies." She said.

Suddenly, a loud commotion was heard outside. The woman sighed unhappily, "That must be him, perfect timing, the stupid brute. They walked outside, seeing a group of kids looking frozen with fear up at a hideous… _Thing._

No other word could describe the troll that inhabited the bridge. It stood 8 feet tall, green skin littered with nasty zits, some even popped and oozing with puss. Gnarled, scratched horns spiraled out from a greasy patch of black hair on the troll's head, and it was certainly fat, a large belly poking out of a tattered brown potato sack it used for a shirt. Between its legs was a small ball the kids had been playing with. The troll grunted, leaning over to grab at the ball, gripping it fiercely before glaring at the kids from beneath its bangs.

"Who threw this piece of shit on my bridge!?" He roared, the kids whimpering and backing off. They turned to run, and the troll threw it, hitting one of the smaller ones in the back of his head, the kid stumbling and almost landing on his face.

"Why, that son of a bitch!" Emily growled, moving forward but grabbed back by Sam and Natsu.

"Emily, that thing can kill you! Don't just go running at it!" Sam said, looking nervous. Gajeel scowled at the creature, all of them watching as the kids ran off. The troll snorted and turned, ignoring the mages and elderly woman, jumping over the side down below.

"Good luck dearies. Oh, and I warn of you boys, keep those ladies safe." She said and shuddered nervously before rushing into her house, shutting the door. A click was heard as she locked it.

The sight of the troll had made everyone else run into their houses or shops, so now the streets were deserted.

"Alright, we need to figure out how to get rid of this asshole." Natsu said. The other three nodded.

"Well, they did say toss him out or kill him off." Sam said. Gajeel looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"You honestly think that thing's going to simply pack up and go? Yea right, he threw a ball at a kid's head!" He said and Sam glared at him.

"We have to at least try. He used to be friendly to these people; there must be a spell on him or something." Sam responded and Emily glanced back over to the bridge, remembering the old lady's warning of the two girls being careful.

"Well, Sam, if you wanna try reasoning with him first, you do it." Emily said. Her friend looked at her curiously.

"You don't want to help?" Sam asked, and Emily shook her head, replying, "I'll help with the fighting." She said nervously.

"Need to get his attention first." Natsu said and Sam nodded. Gajeel snorted, rolling his eyes at them.

"Listen, I'll give you a minute to talk to him and then I'm beating his ugly ass down." Gajeel said. For a few more minutes, they talked before walking over to the bridge. They stopped near the edge and Sam bent down, picking up a small pebble.

She held it in her hand, before tossing it out. It hit the bridge's bricks with a light clack, bouncing a few more times before resting on the surface. A moment of silence, then suddenly they heard a low snarl, seeing the ugly brute climb over the side of the bridge, glaring at all of the mages. Emily shuddered and pressed against Gajeel nervously as she saw the troll's bright orange eyes, but the iron mage lightly nudged her off.

"Which one of you humans threw this rock on my bridge?!" He snarled. Sam approached him calmly, lightly bowing in greeting up at the troll.

"Hello, sir. We've been summoned here to deal business with you." She said, impressing Natsu of how calm and brave she sounded. "According to the townspeople, you've become a stone-hearted monster, and on the behalf of the town, we demand you leave quietly, or we'll kick you out by force."

The troll glared down at Sam, then laughed darkly, snorting a bit. It wiped away the snot running down his nose, before leaning down, getting right in Sam's face.

"I'll let you know something, girly." He growled, and Sam tried not to gag at his breath. "I ain't going nowhere, and I ain't being killed off for the happiness of this town." He suddenly lashed out, but Natsu snatched her away from the troll.

"Good luck surviving through us!" Gajeel snarled, his arms transforming into iron swords as he lunged at the troll. Sam and Natsu flared up, while Emily scribbled in the air, equipping herself with her iron frying pan again. Raggy supersized himself, getting 7 feet tall, helping them fight.

The fight was tough and hard. The troll had acidic saliva, constantly spitting at the group and causing burns if they weren't careful enough. More often than needed, either Gajeel or Natsu were thrown into nearby buildings, causing wreckage. The troll seemed to go after the two girls more often though, and Emily was becoming more nervous, for she was the one he was going after the most.

"Quit going after me!" Emily yelled, swinging her spiked frying pan angrily. Sam noticed he was advancing on her, and wrapped her fire whip around his arm, yanking him back.

"Over here, ugly!" She shouted, enraging the troll. Back and forth, back and forth it went. If it was after one girl, the others made it go after the other, beating it along the way.

Emily swung hard, the spikes stabbing deep into the troll's side. A nasty roar came from him, and he grabbed her; dirty chipped nails dug into her side. She screamed and grabbed her pen, stabbing it into his flesh.

"Hold on, Emily!" Raggy dashed forward, tackling the troll and breaking off one of his horns off. The troll let out another roar, throwing Emily into Gajeel before grabbing the giant plush and pinning it down.

"See how you like this!" He snarled, grabbing the plush's arm and yanking. Ripping was heard and Raggy shrieked in agony, kicking furiously at the brutal monster. Natsu charged forward along with Sam. She jumped and Natsu cupped his hands under her feet, giving her a launch at the troll's head.

Sam conjured up her fire whip, tying it tightly against his neck. The troll gagged and thrashed, his throat burning within minutes while Natsu punched angrily at his stomach. Gajeel set Emily aside before joining in, stabbing his iron swords into the flesh.

Finally, after a long battle, the troll finally fell, dead. Emily panted heavily, gripping her side unhappily. She noticed her plush shrink down, gripping his hanging arm.

"R-Raggy!" She winced as she crawled over to him, picking him up. Only a few threads held his arm to his body, and the plush was trembling from the pain. Emily hugged him close, comforting her plush, "Shh.. It's okay, we beat him good, and we're alright."

The others walked over, Sam helping Emily up. She noticed the wound on Emily's side and winced, noticing it already looked infected due to the dirt and germs under the troll's nails.

"That doesn't look good at all… We need to get you some help." She said and Emily shook her head. She noticed the townspeople coming over, but a lot of them didn't look happy. They could tell why though; the area around the bridge was completely wrecked. There were holes in buildings and burnt areas too, along with craters in the ground.

"You had one job, Fairy Tail, and wrecking our town wasn't it!" A man yelled angrily at them and Emily cowered nervously, holding Raggy close. Gajeel growled at them in return.

"Hey, you should be glad we saved your town from the damn thing, instead of yelling at us for the damage!" Gajeel yelled back, causing more of an uproar.

"You don't deserve your payment!" "We don't want you here anymore; leave!" The townspeople began to come at them, but the elderly woman who had hired them suddenly swung open the door, rushing out, looking gleeful.

"Oohh that was fantastic darlings! I haven't seen that much action in years!" She cheered happily, actually hugging Natsu who grinned happily.

"Well, at least someone is thankful for our help!" Natsu said happily and the woman shook her head, waving a hand at the people as if they were flies.

"Oh, don't pay no attention to those boring youngsters. They should have been expecting such wreckage with a job like that!" She handed Sam a wrapped package. "Inside there is your payment of 200,000 jewels and free passes to the hot spring spa. I included some medicine, since I knew that troll would do nasty damage."

Sam nodded and smiled at the kind woman. "Thank you, ma'am." She said, leaning down to give her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"It's alright dearie! I should be thanking you for saving our hides. Now go off then, and I'll handle the brats." She turned, conjuring up a broom out of nowhere and swatting at the people with it, chasing them off. "Away with you pests!"

Emily limped along with her friends as they headed to the spa, wincing. The scratches stung like they were on fire and she glanced down, seeing they looked puffy. She felt weak and sighed, leaning against Sam lightly.

"You okay, Em?" Natsu asked and Emily nodded, replying to him, "J-Just a little tired, that's all."

Sam glanced over and frowned. "If you keep walking it'll spread the infection faster. Gajeel, can you carry her?" She looked at him curiously, and the male scowled a little.

"I don't want blood all over my shirt." He said, and noticed Emily looking at him hopefully. He sighed heavily, stopping to pick her up, her wounded side away from him though. "Just don't bleed on me."

Emily blushed shyly when she was lifted up, lightly clinging to him. "T-Thanks, Gajeel." She smiled and he huffed, looking away.

Was he blushing too or was she seeing things?


	4. Aftermath

**Chapter 4 – Aftermath**

When the four got back, many people were curious about how their first job went. Emily's side was bandaged up and she was trying hard not to doze off at the bar; the medicine was drugging her up pretty good. Raggy was being worked on by Sam, and Natsu and Gajeel were telling the story to the rest of the guild.

"Trolls are nasty little shits." Jet scoffed and Levy nodded, joining in. "It's a good thing that lady had medicine otherwise the infection from its nails would have killed her."

Sam giggled a bit and nodded. "It was a hard fight but I think Emily did pretty well." The younger girl whined unhappily, yawning a bit.

"That's a lie… I nearly got killed if it wasn't for you guys. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a mage..." She sighed, resting her face on her arm. She jumped a little when a strong hand patted her back and she looked to see it was Gajeel.

"You're magic isn't very effective against trolls." He said and Emily blinked, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult, but nodded in understanding before yawning again. Sam giggled at her.

"Em, you're still tired? You slept on the train home." She said and Emily huffed, "It wasn't enoughhh…" She whined.

Sam finished stitching Raggy's arm and he whined, rubbing at the new stitches a little.

"Why do stitches have to hurt so much?" He grumbled lightly. Natsu grinned a bit at Sam.

"I thought it was cool how you took on that troll with your fire, especially choking him!" He complimented and Sam blushed but grinned back at him. "I wouldn't have been able to get up at his neck if you hadn't given me a boost."

A gentle snore made them all look over, and Emily had fallen asleep. She had sat up in a attempt to help her stay awake, but now she was leaning on Gajeel. The guild laughed a bit and Gajeel growled lightly, moving away and causing Emily to fall, making her jerk awake and squeal as she landed on the ground.

"Gajeel that was mean!" Sam said and Emily wasn't happy either.

"You jerk!" She got up, sketching a diamond hammer on the table before it conjured up there. Gajeel went pale at the sparkly, see-through weapon and took off running. Emily snatched the hammer, chasing after him.

"I'm going to beat you down for that!" She yelled and Natsu laughed happily, cheering her on. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"For being injured she has a lot of fight in her." She said and lightly leaned on Natsu, making him blush lightly but he grinned…

_Later that night…_

It had gotten late when Emily, Sam and Raggy were walking home. Raggy was happily on Sam's shoulder and Emily sighed, rubbing a bruised arm.

"Why's he gotta be so mean?" She whined about Gajeel. Sam giggled and shrugged.

"He's a tough guy, what do you expect? He's not going to snuggle up to you as soon as you feel like it." Sam replied, making Emily blush.

"I-It's too noticeable, ain't it?" She asked, and when Sam nodded, she sighed unhappily. "Uwaaahh! It's not fair! He's so sexy!" She whined.

Sam laughed, continuing to walk. "Emily," She began, "It'll take some time, especially since he's a toughie. But I think after some amount of time, he'll get close to you. You just have to be yourself, but I don't think you should act so clingy so early on. You know?" She asked, turning to her friend.

Emily blushed shyly but nodded, sighing, "I guess… It's just… I dunno." Raggy looked at his owner, and then piped up.

"I think he likes some other girl anyway, Levy I think her name was." He said and Emily let out a fake sob, shoulders drooping.

"UUWAAAHHH, SHE'S SO MUCH CUTER THAN ME TOO! It's not faaaiirrr!" Emily whined and Sam rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh quit being so dramatic, Em." She said, ruffling her friend's hair. "You'll have a chance with him! Besides, I doubt he came along just to keep Natsu in check."

Emily smiled and shrugged, "Maybe he did though? I mean, I'm not the most pretty girl there you know."

"Oh Emily, quit it!" Sam huffed, getting her friend in a headlock. "I think you're cuter than everyone else there."

Emily whined, blushing more before they got to their dorm building. Quietly, they went into the dorm and got ready for bed. Emily plopped down on her bed and snuggled her plush close happily, and he purred in return.

"Ni-night, Sammy." Emily said happily. Sam climbed in her own bed as well and sighed happily, glad to be in her bed.

"Good night, Emmy."

_Next morning..._

**A peaceful dream… That's what Emily was having at the moment. She sat under the stars of a dark night, enjoying the sparkling stars above. She smiled, then glanced down at her own hands. She used Pict magic for a long time... Ever since she could draw normally, in fact. However, she felt so powerless. Even though Pict magic could be effective on some things, fighting was certainly not one of them. She sighed, closing her eyes. How she wished for a new power... **

**Opening her eyes, she glanced down at the small, rainbow colored ring on her left hand. It faintly reflected the stars in the sky, twinkling along with them. She smiled lightly, then curiously turned her hand, palm up. Concentrating on the colors, she tried using her magic in a new way; using the colors of her ring. **

**Nothing happened for a minute, but then she saw a glimmer of color beginning to seep from her ring. It twinkled more, glowing faintly. She watched, excitement growing as the colors began to form into a sphere in her hand, the ring glowing brightly, and then—**

"HEY EMILY!" Natsu suddenly pounced onto her, making her wake up with a startled squeal. She thrashed a little, booting him off her bed.

"N-Natsu what the hell?!" She yelled, sitting up in her bed, her heart still pounding. He grinned excitedly and Sam laughed, already dressed.

"Well, I thought we were going to have to leave you Emmy! You slept so late." Sam said and Emily blinked, looking at her clock, jumping out of her bed.

"2 in the afternoon?!" It was certainly late. Even though the two went to bed at only around 11 at night, it was more than 12 hours of sleep she had.

Sam walked over, carrying the first aid. "Natsu found another job for us to do; don't worry, it's easier than the last one. We just have to find someone's pet in a maze." She explained and Emily raised an eyebrow, blushing lightly as Sam raised her shirt up to get to the old bandages off.

"Is Gajeel going?" Emily asked and Natsu shrugged, "I didn't bother asking him, but his cat got back last night too from his job."

"Oh yea! I wanna meet his kitty!" Emily said excitedly, then yelped when Sam lightly slapped her belly.

"Now now, enough with the cat obsession and hold still. You're wounds are doing pretty good!" Sam said and Emily huffed, "Not if you slap them…"

After fixing her bandages, Sam and Natsu waited outside for Emily to get ready. Once she was dressed, they went to the guild to get the job paper.

Gajeel was there, looking at the board and Emily noticed a black cat the size of Happy next to him.

"Hi Gajeel!" Emily greeted and Gajeel turned, seeing her. He nodded in response and the cat turned too.

"Ah, are these the new members?" The cat asked and Gajeel nodded, "Yea. The younger one's Emily, Sam's the red-head and the plush is Emily's cat Raggedy."

"It's Raggy." Raggy corrected and Gajeel snorted in response. Emily knelt down and smiled, holding out a hand to greet the cat.

"Hi there, are you his cat?" She asked, and he nodded before responding, "I'm Pantherlily, nice to meet you."

Emily smiled, getting up but then squeaked nervously when Gajeel grinned in her face.

"He's stronger than your plush cat." He jeered and Emily puffed her cheeks up, glaring at him confidently.

"That's a lie and you know it! Raggy can kick his ass clear into the sky if he wanted!" She shot back. Pantherlily snorted at the two.

"Dammit Gajeel, quit trying to make me fight other cats. I told you I prefer to be friendly with them unlike you."

Sam rolled her eyes and lightly nudged Gajeel away. "Ahem, anyway~" She said. "Natsu found a job for us to do. Wanna come with us, Gajeel?" She asked. Gajeel shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going with Lily to our own job, if I can find a good one..." He said, and Emily gave him a sad pout.

"B-But Natsu might make a mess…" She said and Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Not my problem." Gajeel said, feeling more uncomfortable when the pout got bigger and she was giving him sad, wide eyes.

"B-B-But if we have t-to fight, a-and their busy... I-I might get hurt, I'm still healing…" Emily whimpered and Gajeel nearly cringed at her pleading eyes.

"T-Then you shouldn't go if you're still hurt!" He snapped, and Pantherlily snickered.

"Oh come on, I haven't seen these guys fight before, and you can't find a good job anyway." Pantherlily said and Gajeel let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine! Fine I'll go but I'm not saving any of your asses!" He said, and Emily squealed happily, spinning in a circle.

"YAAAYYY GAJEEL'S COMING WITH USSSSS!~" She cheered excitedly and Gajeel looked very grumpy now. Erza suddenly came over with Gray and Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu. What happened to working with us?" She asked. Natsu sweat dropped nervously, and he gave her a shy grin.

"I-I wanna make sure they don't get hurt! Y'know… very dangerous jobs." He said and Erza rolled her eyes.

"Please let him come? Just one more time." Sam asked politely and Lucy blinked, looking at her suspiciously. Erza looked them over then shrugged.

"Alright, one more time, but next time your coming with us." She said and Sam grinned happily.

"Thanks, Erza!" She said.

The six of them went to the station, looking over the paper. Emily hummed curiously, reading it.

"So, we have to find this dog that got lost in a mansion's maze? Why does a mansion have a maze?" She asked and Natsu shrugged.

"Maybe it's for fun? Or for choosing the best guards?" He guessed. Sam shrugged, noticing Gajeel not looking happy.

"What's with you? Not fond of going back on the train?" She asked and noticed Natsu looked uncomfortable suddenly too. Emily giggled at the two.

"They get motion sick; traveling must be hard for them." She said. They boarded and Emily created some buckets for them, in case the boys did get sick. Emily hummed, sitting by the window and so did Sam.

As the train began to move, once again the two dragon slayers got sick, their cats and the girls comforting them.

**Author's Note: **_Chapter 5 is in deep works right now. I will try to post soon, but unfortunately I am having an issue on keeping you readers sucked in. I might possibly give it more romance, or more drama. Please let me know which you prefer as of for Chapter 5, 6, and 7._


End file.
